Not Leo!
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: What would have happened if the scene with Leo and Marcus had gone differently in Bionic Showdown? Look inside and read to find out. *will update with reviews*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lab Rats

I just wanted to make this fanfic to show what would have happened if the scene with Marcus and Leo went differently.

* * *

Douglas smiled and looked at his monitor that kept an eye on the secret entrance.

"Well, look who came and decided to play hero." He laughed as he sat at the keyboard. "This one's not even bionic, I could take him out with the sprinklers!"

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid!" Mr. Davenport said in fear for his youngest child.

"A nosey kid who keeps getting in our way." Douglas retorted.

"Stay away from him!" Bree shouted, gravely concerned for her youngest brother's safety. Adam and Chase too dumbstruck to do anything.

"Don't worry princess, I'm not going to hurt him." He paused for a moment before typing a small code into the computer. "Marcus wanted that privilege all to himself."

Suddenly the door to Marcus's pod opened with a hiss, and the android slowly walked out.

"Your friend, Leo's here. Take care of him." Douglas ordered his creation.

Marcus turned to face the four Davenport's in the cage, a sick grin crawling across his face. "Done."

"Don't you touch him!" Adam shouted as he strained as close to the lasers as was safe. "You sick excuse of an android; or I'll..."

"Or you'll what!" Marcus challenged, getting as close to Adam's face as he could. "You don't have your bionics, you can't do anything to me. I'm going to make Leo scream; and you're going to watch, because you are powerless to stop me." He taunted.

Chase and Bree could practically feel the anger radiating off of Adam as Marcus walked to destroy their baby brother.

* * *

"There has to be a trigger mechanism to make the hidden entry way appear." Leo said out loud to himself; feeling the wall, where he knew the secret entrance must be.

"Why don't you try banging your little wagon up against it!" Eddie teased.

"Enough with the wagon!" Leo shouted to the cyber butler, that was currently on his wrist. Little did they know that Marcus was standing behind them.

"Hello Leo."

"AHHH!" Leo screamed as he turned to face Marcus.

"Sorry you came all this way, but we're kinda busy; and frankly I've had it with you." The android snarled.

Leo quickly reached into his bag and pulled out one of Mr. Davenport's weapons. "Well, I've got this!" He exclaimed, pointing the gun like contraption at the android.

Marcus used his telekinesis to throw the device away. "No; you HAD that." He corrected.

"Oh yeah! Well, I've still got all of these!" Leo said proudly, gesturing to the bag filled with weapons.

The android snorted, and then used his laser vision to vaporize the remaining weapons, along with the wagon.

"No!" Leo exclaimed as he frantically looked for the weapons; silently praying for them to reappear.

"Goodbye's are tough, so I'll make this easy." Marcus explained as a ball of energy built up in his palm. His arm suddenly burst forewords as he shot Leo in the chest. The small boy was launched backwards by the sheer force of the blast.

* * *

"NO!"

"LEO!"

The Davenports screamed for their youngest as they watched him fly into the bushes from the blast.

They continued to watch in horror as Marcus picked up Leo's limp body and throw it over his shoulder, as he headed back inside.

* * *

Marcus walked back into the lab, Leo in tote, with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Man, am I glad I don't have to deal with him anymore." He said sickly, throwing the limp boy near the cage that his family was held in. "And to think, that he was the only one who ever figured out what I really am."

Bree put a hand over her mouth and threw herself into her fathers' arms; tears rushing down her face. He held her close to his chest as she shook violently with silent sobs.

"Poor Leo!" Bree wailed. "He tried to save us."

Chase took in a shaky breath as he turned away from his little brothers unmoving form, his tears dripping onto the concrete floor. "He tried to warn us about Marcus." He took in a shallow breath. "And we ignored him."

Adam stood frozen, a pained look on his face, and tears spilling from his eyes as he looked at Leo's body sprawled out on the floor. He then knelt where he was and looked at the ground. "God no, not him, not him..." He looked back to his baby brothers still body, not even a foot away.

"LEO!" Adam screamed with gut wrenching sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

"LEO!" Adam wailed.

Marcus stood and watched as the strongest of the Davenports mourned for his baby brother... and he enjoyed every moment.

* * *

"Well Donnie, how does it feel to know that you can't even protect your own kids!" Douglas gloated.

Mr. Davenport just glared daggers at his sick and twisted brother; too heartbroken to say anything, as he wrapped his arms around Bree tighter and watched Adam breakdown in front of him.

Then he looked at Chase. He opened one arm and his son walked right to him and joined his sisters sobs.

"Ah, not that I haven't enjoyed all this misery over something I caused; but we do have plans to move on with." Douglas said. "Once I reactivate your Trident Apps, you'll do what ever I want."

He brought a remote out of his pocket and rapidly pressed the button in the center.

"What!?" Douglas exclaimed, as nothing happened to the 3 bionic kids.

"You lose Douglas." Mr. Davenport exclaimed triumphantly. "I went into their chips and put a block on your stupid app years ago."

Douglas twisted his face in anger. "Very clever Donnie; but I've always been a better programer than you." He said as he walked over to his computer; typing furiously.

"There!" Douglas exclaimed jumping up from the desk chair. "Only 8 minutes until my cypher key decrypts your armature block." He laughed evilly. "I'll leave you to your final free thoughts."

* * *

"Guys we need to do something." Mr. Davenport said, hoping to find a way to save his remaining children from becoming his brothers' slaves.

"What are we suppose to do?" Bree asked with a scratchy voice.

"Ok, umm." Chase exclaimed taking in a deep breath to steady himself. "We need to deflect one of the laser beams into that console." He explained pointing at the monitor that was counting down.

"Good idea Chase, does anybody have a mirror on them?" Mr. Davenport asked.

They all felt through their pockets to see what they had on them.

"All I have is a granola bar." Adam said miserably.

"Open it!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

The eldest of his bionic kids stood up and quickly did as he was told. Relief flooded through all of them when they saw the reflective inside of the wrapping.

"Ok, but it'll never withstand the intensity of the beams. We need something strong to support it." Chase pointed out.

"Here." Mr. Davenport called out as he undid the belt from his hips. "Use my belt buckle."

Bree quickly grabbed the wrapper and fit it tightly over the belt buckle.

"One shot." She breathed to herself, as she tried to aim the homemade mirror at the console. "Here goes nothing." She said as she pushed the mirror under the beam.

The beam shot out and hit the console directly. The device exploded and the cage was deactivated.

"I have my strength back!" Adam exclaimed.

Bree quickly zoomed around the room. "I have my speed back!"

Chase listened intently. "Our bionics are back!" However, their joy was short lived.

"Leo!" Adam said sadly, kneeling beside his baby brother and gathering him up in his arms. The rest of the family gathered around him as he held Leo's upper body in his lap.

"Well, well, well."

They looked up to see Douglas and Marcus strut into the room. "Look who got out of their cage."

"Douglas. You're not getting these kids." Mr. Davenport said sternly.

"Wrong again Donnie." Douglas said, bringing the remote to activate the Trident App out of his pocket. "The decryption is complete, now I'll have total control of their..."

He never finished his sentence, because Mr. Davenport kicked the remote out of his hand and up onto the catwalk above them.

Douglas ran at his brother, shoving him back to where the cage had been.

"Guys, RUN!" Mr. Davenport yelled. "Get Leo out of here!"

"We're not leaving without you." Bree shouted back.

"Just go!" He yelled.

"Marcus! Stop them!" Douglas shouted.

Chase, and Bree stood, protectively in front of Adam and Leo. None of them noticed the youngest Davenport stir slightly.

"Why do you still want that?" Marcus asked with a grin as he gestured to Leo's body.

"We want HIM, because he's family!" Chase snapped.

"Get 'em." Douglas ordered. Marcus obeyed and stepped forwards, taking up a fighting stance.

Chase and Bree took a fighting stance of their own; while Adam held Leo tighter.

* * *

Douglas and his brother fought, Donald suddenly backed away and ran up the stairs that led to the catwalk.

* * *

Meanwhile; Chase, Bree, and Marcus started their fight.

Marcus lunged for Adam, but Chase knocked him back.

"Stay away from them!" Chase growled.

"And who's going to make me?" Marcus retorted.

Chase and Bree lunged for Marcus, but he used his telekinesis to throw them on the other side of the room.

Adam quickly placed Leo back on the ground and went to punch the android. However, Marcus caught his fist, twisted his arm behind him; then proceeded to pick him up and throw him onto the concrete steps near his pod. Adams head hit the edge of the step with a resounding crack.

"Adam!" Bree shouted, concerned that he was seriously hurt. She ran to his side and checked the back of his head for any injury. Her concern intensified when her glove came away with some blood.

"Chase!" She screamed, showing him the blood on her glove.

"No one touches my brothers, you freak!" Chase said venomously.

He lunged at Marcus and tried to punch him, but Marcus whipped around and hit him in the back. Then he grabbed Chase by his collar and belt, and threw him near his brother and sister.

Luckily, Chase managed to land on his feet; and scrambled over to his siblings.

"Adam, how do you feel?" Chase asked.

"Chase?" Adam said with a dazed look in his eyes. "My head hurt."

"I know buddy, we're going to get you and Leo out of here. Can you stand up for me?" Chase asked his injured sibling.

"I don't know." Came the unfocused response.

Chase and Bree quickly looked at each other, dread pooling inside of them.

* * *

Donald clambered towards the remote. He quickly grabbed it up and turned to face his brother.

"Give me the remote Donnie." Douglas seethed.

"No, your not going to hurt my kids!" Donald shouted.

Douglas looked down off of the catwalk and a sick grim spread across his face. "Looks like you're a little late to be making that statement Donnie."

Donald looked down and saw Adam laying on the ground near one of the concrete steps to Marcus's pod. Bree and Chase knelt beside him, and as he looked closer he noticed the dazed look in his sons eyes; he also noticed the blood on Bree's glove.

He felt concern and worry drop in his stomach like a rock.

"No, Adam!" He breathed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Adam!" Donald turned back to his brother with a murderous glare. "You filthy, sick bastard!" He screamed, tackling his brother.

"Look at it this way Donnie." Douglas said with a laugh. "You'll have two less brats to keep up with."

"They're my kids!" Donald screamed in anger as they fought. "You will never understand how much I love them!"

"Even though none of them are really yours." Douglas shouted with a sick smirk.

* * *

"Adam, Adam!" Bree begged, holding her big brothers hand tightly. "Please look at me."

Adam looked at her with very unfocused eyes. "Bree? I want to go to sleep, I'm tired." He slurred.

"No Adam, you need to keep you eyes open for us." Chase demanded.

"Yes Adam, do keep your eyes open so you can watch as I tear your puny human brother to pieces." Marcus sneered, grabbing Leo by the collar of his shirt; Leo's head lolling to the side as he did so.

"Leave him alone, Marcus!" Adam yelled, wincing as the pain in his head intensified.

"Or what!?" Marcus teased. "You can't get to me; and they aren't powerful enough to stop me." He boasted, tossing Leo's limp form under where Mr. Davenport and Douglas were fighting. "But I think I'll finish you three first."

* * *

"Aha!" Douglas exclaimed as he grabbed the remote and jumped off of the catwalk; standing beside Leo's body. "Now their bionics are all mine!"

"No!" Donald shouted, looking down from the catwalk.

Suddenly the remote was knocked from Douglas's hand. Everyone looks behind him and sees Leo, the remote in hand, completely awake.

"Leo!" Chase, Bree, and Mr. Davenport exclaim happily.

Douglas quickly grabs him by his collar and tosses him into the middle of the room; Leo drops the remote before he is thrown.

"I asked you to do one thing!" Douglas yells at Marcus.

"Ahh!" The android shouts in frustration.

Donald sees his opportunity, and jumps down from the catwalk, crushing the remote under his shoe.

Douglas turns around at the crunching noise, and his face screws up in anger. "You broke it! You always break my toys!" He whines like a small child.

Donald wastes no time punching his brothers lights out. "Sweet dreams." He says mockingly.

* * *

"Guys, Leo's alive!" Chase shouts to his siblings. Adam quickly sits up, and Chase and Bree help him to his feet.

"Ah ah." Marcus interjects. "Not for long." He says with murderous intent, as saw blades pop out of his knuckles.

"AHHH!" Leo screams as Marcus steps closer to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A deep voice rings out through the lab.

Marcus turns around to see Adam with a furious look on his face, his eyes focused on him. Energy popping, and hissing as it gathers around the strongest Davenport.

* * *

"What's happening!?" Chase asks, ducking as a light near him explodes.

"I think he just discovered his new ability!" Bree exclaims.

"We need to get behind him!" Mr. Davenport shouts, grabbing Bree and Chase, and throwing them behind his eldest son.

They all watched as the energy quickly build up to its peak. Adam then whipped his arms around and a hissing, popping wave of energy pulses through the lab; causing all the electronics and most of the lights to overload and explode.

Everyone, except Adam, was knocked off their feet by the blast.

"Wow, Adam that was..." Donald Davenport never finished his sentence, because he and Chase rushed to catch Adam as his legs crumpled beneath him.

"I don't feel so good Mr. Davenport." Adam mumbled as he lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't feel so good Mr. Davenport." Adam mumbled as he lost consciousness.

"No, Adam. Adam!" Chase shouts fearfully.

Davenport looks around as the lab starts to crumble around them. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" He says. "Chase, you and Bree grab his legs."

Bree and Chase quickly do as they're told, and haul their big brother out of the crumbling lab. Leo trailing behind them.

"You're not going anywhere." They stop, and turn to see Marcus; a ball of energy building in his hand. However, he fails to notice one thing.

The Davenports watch as Marcus is crushed under a section of the concrete ceiling.

"GO!" Davenport shouts, as they hurry out of the lab. They barley make it in time.

* * *

Chase hold Bree to his chest as she cries.

Mr. Davenport is furiously working over the body of his eldest son; who's sprawled on top of the large table in the lab.

"His main processor was damaged by some type of blast, and then from when his head cracked on those concrete steps." Davenport explained grimly.

"You can make him better right?" Chase asked, in a voice that made him sound like a small child.

"I don't know Chase." Davenport said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

They looked at Adam in silence; his labored breathing the only sound.

The elevator suddenly opens, and reveals Leo dragging Tasha quickly behind him. She gasps, and covers her hand with her mouth when she sees Adam.

"What happened?!" She asks, shocked.

"Marcus." Bree sobs.

Tasha rushes over to her, and takes her from Chase. She pats Bree's head and softly whispers. "It'll be ok sweetie. It'll be ok."

Adam begins to breath in short, raspy pants; sounding almost like he's choking on air.

"Chase, get me the oxygen tank!" Davenport shouts.

Said son immediately runs and latches his hand onto an oxygen tank in the corner of the room. It's too heavy for him to lift, but he drags it as quickly as his small body allows.

Once the tank is beside Davenport, he immediately attaches a line and mask to it. He then quickly places the oxygen mask over Adam's nose and mouth.

They wait in anticipation, as Adam begins to breath more normally again.

Davenport breaths a sign of relief, quickly grabbing a scanner. His breath hitches suddenly.

"His processor is shutting down." He tells everyone. This sends both Tasha and Bree into more tears.

Chase lets tears run down his face in silence, squeezing his eyes shut. "No!" He screams, pounding the edge of the lab table. "Why him! Why not me!" He asks, to no one in particular as the tears rush down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" Chase screams, pounding the edge of the lab table. "Why him! Why not me!" He asks, to no one in particular as the tears rush down his cheeks.

* * *

Everyone stands and watches as Davenport studies the holographic projection of Adams head. Leo watches fearfully, standing near his big brothers head.

"Big D, can't you help him?" Leo asks in a shaky, raw voice. Davenport turns and sees tears streaming down his step-son's face.

"I'm trying Leo." He says, walking over and wrapping his arms around Leo, as he starts to cry silently. Davenport rubs slow circles on his back, and just lets him cry.

"But don't worry. Adam's too tough to let this stop him." He reassured his step-son softly.

Leo looks towards Adam, and sees Chase and Bree by his side.

Chase is holding Adams left hand tightly, slightly adjusting the oxygen mask on his brothers face.

Bree is holding Adams right hand, and running her fingers lightly through his hair.

"Don't worry Adam." Bree whispers softly in a very shaky voice. "You'll be back to yourself in no time."

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport is going to fix you." Chase adds, tears streaming down his face.

"You all need to go to bed." Davenport says. A various array of no's and we can't's rang through the lab. "No buts. Go." He said, pointing to the elevator.

Chase and Bree started walking to their capsules, but Davenport stopped them. "You guys go upstairs too." He stood them.

They opened their mouths to say something, but quickly shut them and walked to the elevator with Leo and Tasha.

Davenport turned to his son, and felt nothing but pure hatred towards his brother. "Adam, I'm so sorry." He says softly, brushing his fingers through Adams hair.

* * *

Davenport comes out of the elevator, and slowly walksinto the kitchen. He looks over and sees Chase and Bree asleep on the couch. They stir as he makes himself a cup of coffee.

They see him, and bolt over; asking millions of questions.

"Woah!" Davenport says, putting his hand up for them to stop. "Adam is out of the danger zone, but he's still unconscious right now." He explains, and no sooner than the words have left his mouth; his two children sprint for the elevator to the lab.

* * *

Davenport makes his way into the lab, and sees Chase and Bree by their brother's side.

Chase is inspecting the back of Adams head, as Davenport walks up.

"I was up all night, but I managed to fix the problem." Davenport explained. "Then I just stitched that gash closed."

"So, he's going to be ok?" Bree asked, holding Adams right hand tightly in hers.

"Yes, he should pull through." Davenport said with a tired smile.

* * *

It had been two days since the incident with Marcus, but Adam still hadn't stirred.

Leo, Chase, and Bree had been excused from school; and had refused to leave Adam except to eat and sleep.

They had moved him to a hospital bed, that Mr. Davenport had incase of an emergency.

Adam was hooked up to an IV, and an oxygen mask was still resting over his mouth and nose. His head faced to his left.

They all sat in their 'assigned' spots. Chase on Adams left, Bree on his right, and Leo sat beside Chase, closer to Adams head.

"Come on Adam." Chase lightly teased. "You can't stay like this forever."

"Yeah, if you don't wake up, then Chase and I will get to do all the missions by ourselves." Bree added, running her fingers through Adams hair again.

"Come on Adam." Leo said softly. "Who's going to protect me if you're not here?"

They all looked up as they heard the elevator doors hiss open; Davenport walked out.

"Dinner's ready." He told them softly. They nodded and began to walk towards him, but Leo stayed behind.

"I'll be up in a minute, I promise." He says. Davenports nods and returns to the elevator.

Leo turns back to Adams still form. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving me from Marcus." He said softly, lightly placing his arms across Adams chest and giving him a hug.

He got up to leave, but turned around when he heard the sheets rustle slightly, and a small moan.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo got up to leave, but turned around when he heard the sheets rustle slightly, and a small moan.

He saw Adam stir and look in his general direction.

"Leo?" Adam slurred; his head rotating on the pillow, and his eyes blinking furiously from the light.

"Adam!" Leo shouted, running back to his big brother and wrapping his arms across his broad chest; like they hasn't seen each other for ages.

The strongest of the Davenport's gasped in pain and held his head. "Aghhhh!" He shouted, bringing his hands up to his head.

Leo immediately ran for the elevator and rushes out as soon as the doors opened.

* * *

Davenport turned and saw Leo running towards them. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the panicked look on his stepson's face.

"Adam woke up, but he's screaming and holding his head." Leo explained quickly. Davenport was out of his seat, along with Chase and Bree, and sprinted to the elevator.

Leo stayed behind, and ran to his moms arms; not wanting to relive what had happened earlier in the week.

* * *

They were greeted to the sounds of Adam's screaming as the elevator doors opened.

Tears were spilling down Adam's cheeks as he screamed in pain; shaking his head back and forth.

Davenport ran to his son's side and placed an arm on his. "Adam, what's wrong?" He asked calmly, but there was still and edge of concern in his voice.

"My head is killing me Mr. Davenport." Adam whimpered. "It feels like my brain is on fire."

"It's ok Adam." Bree cooed, rubbing his shoulder. "You're going to be ok."

Adam's breathing started to get erratic, and come in short gasps.

"Adam, you're making yourself panic." Chase said calmly, but firm. "You need to breath slower." He explained, taking several deep breaths as an example.

Adam attempted to do so, and managed to breath a little more evenly.

"That's it!" Chase coached his brother. "Just breath easy, relax." He took several more deep breaths with Adam.

* * *

Once they managed to get Adam to breath normally, they all gathered around him.

Davenport scanned over him, and breathed a sigh if relief when it was all ok.

"Hey buddy, how do you feel." Chase asked softly.

"I'm tired." Adam mumbled, his head rolling to the side. "N my head hurts."

"We know." Chase said. "Marcus threw pretty hard against that step."

"At least you're finally awake." Bree said, trying to lighten the mood. "You had us worried there for a little bit." She explained, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"You guys ok?" Adam slurred, keeping his eyes closed.

Chase laughed, patting Adam's arm. "Yeah, we're ok." He said, smiling


	7. Chapter 7

Chase laughed, patting Adam's arm. "Yeah, we're ok." He said, smiling.

* * *

"This is going to make you sleepy, Adam, but its going to help with your head." Davenport explained as he injected some pain killers, and a mild sedative into Adam's IV.

"Mk." He mumbled.

Bree rubbed her big brothers arm, as he relaxed. "We'll be here when you wake up." She reassured him.

"Don't leave." Adam slurred as he fought back sleep.

"We won't." Chase said softly.

"Promise?" Adam asked.

"We promise." Davenport whispered, as he lightly put his hand on his son's head.

* * *

Leo and Tasha slowly walked into the lab.

"Is he ok?" Leo asked quietly, as Tasha kept a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just gave him a sedative and some pain killers." Davenport explained.

"Ok." Leo answered as he walked over to Adams bedside.

Chase looked to Leo, and opened his mouth; but quickly shut it and looked back to his big brother. "Leo, I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What for?" Leo asked.

"If we'd just believed you, then none of this would behave happened." Chase explained. "You told us from the start that something wasn't right with Marcus; we assumed that you were just paranoid, but it you were right."

Chase took a shaky breath, and looked at his injured brother; tears pooling in his eyes. "And because of it, you and Adam were almost killed."

"Hey, you live and learn." Leo offered. "Besides, you guys couldn't have known what Marcus would do."

"But we're supposed to protect you." Bree said, lightly rubbing Adams arm. "We're supposed to be prepared for anything."

"You guys aren't all robot." Leo told her. "You have to leave room for human error."

"Yeah, I guess so." Chase sighed.

They all said nothing more, and just sat down in their spots. Tasha and Davenport left, and headed back upstairs to give them some time alone with Adam.

* * *

Adam opens his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Hey Adam, how do you feel."

His eyes cleared, and he saw Chase looking at him, concerned.

"I feel better, but I'm hungry." He said, tiredly.

"Ok, do you want to go upstairs?" Chase asked. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I think I can." He said, starting to sit up.

Chase put Adams right arm across his shoulder. Bree super speeded around, and slung his left arm over her shoulders. They helped him up, slowly.

Adam put a fair amount of his weight on Bree and Chase, as they made slow and steady progress to the elevator.

Leo stayed to the side, and opened the elevator doors; when they were close enough.

* * *

Davenport turned when he heard the elevator doors open. He was shocked, when he saw Adam walking; with help.

"Adam!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

His son looked at him and said tiredly. "I was hungry."

"Well, can you make it to the table?" Tasha asked, concerned.

"I kinda wanted to sit at the couch." Adam answered sheepishly.

"Well, that's ok." Tasha said quickly.

Bree and Chase guided Adam to the couch, and sat him down.

"Ahh." Adam exclaimed with a smile. "It feels good to be somewhere besides the lab."


End file.
